Alyssa Gray
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside Dont own Camp Rock


Alyssa Gray

(Summary) Alyssa is Shane Gray's younger sister. Ever since her brother became famous three years ago she hasn't really talked to him. They grew apart as well as her and Nate. She had her struggles which landed her back at Camp Rock living with her Uncle. What he hasn't told her is that her brother is coming back along with his band so he can have an attitude adjustment. How will she handle seeing Shane after three years of silence? And how will she handle teaching alongside the guys she has been in love with since she first came to Camp Rock. Will they find the unbreakable bond they once had or will it forever remain shattered?

Chapter One: First Encounter

Alyssa was walking through camp this was her home now mostly because her parents couldn't handle her especially after last year. She had tried to kill herself and it was all because she was lonely she missed her brother and her friends. Camp Rock was back in session and everyone was arriving. She was seeing new faces along with old ones. It was a good feeling seeing as last year she didn't think she would be around here this year especially feeling like she could do anything.

Alyssa says a voice. She turns to Dee the coordinator at Camp Rock. Hey Dee she says as she turns. Can you let your Uncle our special guests are here says Dee. Alright but who are they he won't tell me says Alyssa. My lips are sealed you'll find out soon enough says Dee as she walks away. Alyssa walked slowly back to the cabin she shared with her Uncle. She opened it. Brown the special guest are here Dee wanted me to let you know says Alyssa as she looks over at her uncle. Great I will go and greet them how about you go and practice your guitar down by the lake says her uncle. Alright says Alyssa as she reaches for the guitar he was talking about.

When will I get to know who the guest are asks Alyssa? Soon I promise says Brown. Ok she replies as she looks at her uncle and then heads off for the lake. Meanwhile with Connect Three. Why do I have to spend my summer at some camp asks Shane? Dude we use to love this place and until you get your attitude in check we can't tour so you come back here to find yourself says Nate. Well if he needs to find himself why are we going asks 

Jason? Because the label said so says Shane. To make sure that you do alright says Nate. I think Nate just wants to see Alyssa says Jason. Dude this has nothing to do with Alyssa says Nate. She probably didn't come back after we left says Shane. Your almost right says a new voice. Uncle Brown says Shane. Alyssa still comes to Camp Rock asks Nate? Not exactly she is an instructor now but she actually just came back as well it's her first year back says Brown. Why did she come back asks Shane? That is a story you'll have to hear from your sister if you can get her to even talk to you which will probably be harder than you think says Brown as he opens the door to the limo.

Lets go you need to get to your cabins now says Brown. Which are where asks Shane? You three will be sharing my along with me and Alyssa but I really don't expect to see much of her once she finds out says Brown. Great says Shane. Well its your fault you cut off contact with her says Nate. You weren't much better Nate says Jason. Not the point snaps Nate. Boys not a time for fighting says Brown. Sorry the three say. Nate I think you should 

check out done by the lake I hear the view has changed says Brown as he takes Nate's bags. Nate begins to walk down the path to the lake.

Alyssa was playing her guitar. She loved music just for the love of it not for the fame or money especially after it changed her older brother into a person no one even really knows anymore. She was so lost in the music she didn't even hear Nate come up beside her. Well its nice to see something's haven't changed says Nate. She looked up and then stood up. What are you doing here she snaps. Connect Threes the surprise instructors says Nate. Great so I have to deal with rockstars all summer and you know what's even better their rockstars I haven't talked in three years says Alyssa. Lyssa says Nate as he reaches for her. Don't touch me better yet none of you talk to me says Alyssa as she walks away.

I love you whispers Nate as she runs in the other directions. He begins to walk in the direction he had come. He ran into Shane and Jason. Dude what's wrong asks Shane. I just had a run in with your sister says Nate. Didn't go over so well did it asks Jason? Unless you 

consider her yelling and telling me that she doesn't want to talk or see any of us ever again well than no says Nate. Is she really that mad asks Shane as he looks around the camp that had brought them together. I don't think mad is the word I think furious would be more like it says Nate. Great so she hates all of us just because she got left behind says Shane in a stuck up kind of way. Shane we cut her out of our lives one thing that is for sure she isn't the same girl we left behind three years ago says Nate as he walks past his bandmates and heads for his cabin.

Alyssa walked into her uncles office. You could have told me it was Connect Three so I could have been prepared. What if they find out about last year Uncle Brown what do I do then huh how do I explain to three of the people I use to depend on most that because of them I tried to take my own life huh how do I do that because unless there is some magic way for me to tell them without being furious at them I cant be in the same place as them yells Alyssa. I didn't tell you because I knew how you would act says Brown. She was 

taking deep breaths to calm herself down. And you will have to be in contact with them all summer because you are teaching class with Nate and Jason and sometimes that darling brother of yours says Brown. Doesn't mean I have to acknowledge them says Alyssa as she walks out of the room.

Not knowing someone had over heard her on the way to his cabin. He needed to tell Shane but how without knowing the details. Nate continued on his walk back to his cabin. Had they really cause her that much pain that she would consider that final options. This was a lot to process in one day. How could he have left her behind so broken when she use to be so full of life. This was something that he was going to find out this summer even if it took the whole summer to do so.

Chapter 2: Fights and Classes

Alyssa walked into the cabin that night. She heard someone playing the guitar. It was Jason. She walked past him and headed up to her part of the cabin. She really is mad says Jason to no one in particular. Shane just looked at his friend. She isn't going to be nice she is so angry with all of us and she has every reason to be we left her and lost contact with her because we let the label change us says Nate as he walked in.

Well it was that or not be famous says Shane. Shane we don't need the fame what we need is our family and friends the people that we love who love us because if we don't have that we have nothing no amount of fame or money can change that says Nate as he stares at his bandmate. Shane eyes soften. Your right dude what have we done especially to her I mean have you looked at her she has so much anger inside that's not the little sister I left behind says Shane.

Maybe because the little sister you left behind disappeared after you left because her big brother became a jerk says a voice. I'm sorry ok what else do you want me to says asks 

Shane? Nothing Shane because you don't mean it your only here because your label doesn't like the bad press I highly doubt you'll find the guy you use to be because newsflash you're a jerk who was changed by the money and fame and you think everything falls into your plate just because your Shane Gray well sorry but not here it doesn't your just a jerk who I really don't want here but hey I don't have a choice says Alyssa as she looks at her brother. You know what how about you give me a chance yea I lost my way but maybe just maybe I will find my way back says Shane as he stands. I highly doubt that will ever happen says Alyssa. When did you become like this Alyssa asks Nate? Like what Nate asks Alyssa? So angry and since when do you hold a grudge asks Nate? The anger thing is new to me the grudge thing comes with time especially when I call and I need to talk but people stop having time for me because the fame is more important than their practically crazy sister snaps Alyssa as she stares at her brother and then storms out.

What was she talking about asks Jason? Last year she called and I turned around and send I didn't have time for my cry baby sister and I hung up I haven't heard from her since my parents haven't spoke of her or to me since then says Shane as he looks at his two friends. We should get some sleep we have class in the morning and I unlike the two of you have to deal with her first thing in the morning says Nate as he lays on his bed. Night say the other two.

Alyssa walked in almost an hour later. She was with Brown. Get some sleep kiddo you need it says Brown. Night Uncle Brown says Alyssa as she walks to her bed. Night he replies as he looks over at everyone else. All three boys were asleep. Classes were early the next day. He only hoped that they could all get along enough to teach them.

(Next Morning) Nate woke up once the sun came in the room. He looked over at Alyssa's bed but she wasn't there and then he looked at Shane and Jason they were still sleeping. He decided to get up and change and then he would wake them up. Only he 

wouldn't have to. Jason got up on his own and well Brown took care of Shane. Nate and Jason headed for their morning classes. Shane well Shane was just being Shane.

Nate walked into the music hall after dropping Jason off at his Guitar 101 class. The hall was empty. Your early they won't be here for another five minutes says a voice. Nate looked over to the corner. Morning Alyssa he says. Hi you know as much as I don't want to we are going have to talk and not yell at each other when we are teaching says Alyssa. Sure says Nate. I remember our first summer here we were always late for this class and it was Brown's class at the time man if he wasn't my uncle I think he would have killed us says Alyssa. He knew your brother to well Shane wouldn't wake up for anything neither would Jason and you wouldn't go to any class without all three of us says Nate. That was then this is now I miss those days though I haven't really been the same says Alyssa as she hears the door open.

They taught the class and made it through. Now the two had a class to teach with Jason. That was going to be fun it's like Brown wanted them together so that they can become best friends again. It wasn't going to be easy but that didn't mean Nate was going to give up trying. They entered vocal 101. Jason was already there. Do you guys remember when Shane and I walked in on the two of you making out asks Jason? Can we not talk about that please says Alyssa. Why Alyssa does it hit a nerve asks Nate? I just don't want to talk about that summer I just want that summer to stay in the past says Alyssa as she walked by Nate. Or you just don't want to remember what you use to feel for me says Nate as he looked at her. It has nothing to do with it I just want my good memories to stay and not be destroyed by horrible one snaps Alyssa.

Guys, Guys says Jason. What the two snap. The students are here says Jason. Sorry says the two teens. Its ok says Jason. That is an example of a bad vocal exercise says Nate who was trying to think of something. Yea never yell before sing says Jason as he tries to 

help his friend. Alright who wants to try something asks Alyssa? A bunch of people raised their hands. One didn't. How about you says Nate as he points at the girl. Me asks the girl? Yes you says Nate. I will go says the blonde next to her. No Nate picked her says Alyssa. What's you name ask Jason? Mitchie she replies. Alright sing something for us Mitchie says Nate. She began to sing a song. You got to be a little louder hun says Alyssa as she looks at the girl. Slowly Mitchie voice raised in volume. That was amazing says Jason and Alyssa. Great job says Nate as he lets her go and sit back down.

(After class) I have to go and teach hip hop with that darling brother of mine says Alyssa. Have fun says Jason. I'll walk you says Nate as he looks up. Sure she says as she heads in that direction of the class. She and Nate both noticed her Uncle Brown escorting her older brother to his class and then they heard something about calling his agent. Why does he have to be so difficult I mean come on the world doesn't revolve around Shane Gray at least not here says Alyssa. The fame went to his head and none of us noticed it till it was 

too late says Nate. Well he is about to get a reality check one that is three years in the making says Alyssa as she heads down to her uncle and brother.

I didn't sign up for this says Shane. Too bad rockstar you are going in and teaching this class now let's go says his sister. Wait your teaching it too asks Shane? Yes says Alyssa. Then why do you need me for I mean come on you and I both now your better says Shane. Shane get in there now snaps Alyssa. Fine he says. They walk in as Brown and Nate walk the other way. Alright everyone grab a mic and a hat says Alyssa. Try to keep up says Shane as the music starts. The two start dancing and soon the class is following. Across the floor says Shane as he turns. Go in a circle says Alyssa. She forgot what it was like to do hip-hop with her brother. She had to admit she was having fun.

Suddenly someone fell. Tess made some comment well Shane help the kid up. He was a drummer and now all they had to do was find a way to move the rhythm to those feet. Alright class is done for today see you tomorrow says Alyssa. She looked at Shane as she 

walked by. She could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of her old brother back. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

Chapter 3: Secrets told and Forgiveness

Connect Three has just performed at the Beach Jam. Introducing their new sound. When suddenly a group of people formed around Tess. She was talking to Mitchie. What your mother doesn't work for Hot Tunes in China then where does she do asks Tess. She's a cook says Mitchie as Shane walks up behind her. A cook at Hot Tune asks Tess. Tess knock it off says Caitlyn. No she works here says Mitchie with tears in her eyes. So you lied to all of us how nice says Tess as she walks away.

Mitchie turned and noticed Shane. Shane says Mitchie. You lied to me I knew that meeting someone who actually treated me for me was too good to be true he says as he walks off. Alyssa looked at her brother as he walked away. As made as she was at him she 

hated to see him hurt. She watched as his two bandmates followed him. Mitchie and Caitlyn walked off.

Alyssa headed for her cabin and she grabbed her guitar. She then headed for the lake. Knowing she was sure to find all three members of Connect Three. Alyssa reached the dock. Her brother ,Nate and Jason where across the lake talking. She wished that she could just go up to them like she use to and be able to jump in the conversation but things are different now they have changed and so has she. So here she was going to stay and play her own music.

A few minutes later she looked up and across the lake they weren't there anymore. She didn't even notice people sneak up behind her until one of them step on the squeaky part of the dock. Don't even think about trying to scare me she says. How does she do that asks Jason? Because you step on the same part of the dock every time since we tried it when we first started at Camp Rock says Nate. What do want asks Alyssa? We want to know what's 

changed with you says a third voice. Nothings changed Shane says Alyssa. I think its time you told us the truth says Nate. What exactly is the truth Nate asks Alyssa as she turns? I heard you in Brown's office the first night so that truth says Nate as he looks at her.

O says Alyssa as she looks at the ground. What happened to my baby sister who never let anything get her down says Shane. She left the building when you guys left for your first world tour says Alyssa as she turns to the water. What happened last year asks Nate? I hadn't been the same since you guys left but last year a week before Camp Rock started up I locked myself in my room and I wrote a note and left it for mom and then I called you but you said you didn't have time for me and hung up so I slit my wrists and I took a handful of pills. Mom hadn't liked the way I had been acting those past few months so she had come home early to talk to me says Alyssa as the tears began to fall. Shane could feel the tears forming in his own eyes.

She found a pool of blood outside my door way and so she somehow got the door open and the next thing I knew I was waking up at the hospital and only Uncle Brown was there says Alyssa. Mom and Dad had signed over custody to Uncle Brown saying they couldn't handle me and that they need to concentrate on the sane child says Alyssa as she began crying uncontrollably. Lyssa I haven't seen mom or dad since the day I left for tour the first time says Shane. That's not the point Shane why do think I hated you so much for leaving because mom and dad were so willing to give me up for you do you know how that feels to know you don't have anyone when you need them the most says Alyssa. Suddenly she was pulled into a hug.

At first she didn't know who it was but the scent was all to familiar. It was her big brother. I'm sorry I was a jerk that I didn't take the time to talk to you that day I wouldn't have forgiven myself if that was the last time I had ever talked to you says Shane as he holds her. I'm sorry she mumbles as he hugs her. You have nothing to be sorry for says Shane. 

Yes I was a bad sister and I was a horrible daughter because if I had been a little bit better mom and dad wouldn't have left and you and I wouldn't have ended up like this says Alyssa

Hey don't talk like that says another voice. Why not Nate I have been horrible to all of you none of you should forgive me says Alyssa. We should be the ones asking for forgiveness babe says Nate as he takes her into his arms. I think I already forgave you I just wouldn't let myself admit it says Alyssa. Alyssa were not leaving you behind this time I'll talk to Brown once Camp is over how about you come with us on tour asks Shane? You serious asks Alyssa as she looks at her brother? Of course I am says Shane. Yes she says as she pulls him into another hug. I'm not losing you again I am always going to be there for you no matter what says Shane. That goes for all of us says Jason as everyone stands. Alyssa smiles as she looks at her brother and friends. Group hug says Jason as he pulls them all into a hug. Alyssa couldn't help but smile.

Let's get back to Camp it's time for dinner says Nate as he pulls out of the hug but doesn't let go of Alyssa's waist. Alyssa leans back into him. For the first time in a year she felt completely happy. Jason, Shane you go ahead we will meet you there says Nate. Alright says Shane as he and Jason walk back up the path. What's up Nate asks Alyssa. I just wanted to ask you something says Nate. What asks Alyssa? Would you ever consider going out with me again asks Nate? Are you sure after everything I told you asks Alyssa? Nate looked at her. I love you and when you love someone you take them the way they are says Nate. Alyssa pulled him toward her. I love you too she says as she kisses him. They spend the next few minutes making out. We should head to dinner before they send a search party says Nate as he pulls away. Alright lets go says Alyssa as she feels him take her hand in his.

They reached the mess hall. They found Jason but no Shane. Jason where is my brother asks Alyssa as she sits next to him. He came in saw Mitchie and he left says Jason. Nate looked over in the corner of the room and he saw Mitchie she looked upset. I'm going to 

check on Shane says Alyssa as she looks at Nate. Alright says Nate as he kisses her. Alyssa walked out and headed for the cabin. She walked into the cabin and saw her older on his bed. Hey Shane she says. Why do girls lie asks Shane? Because sometimes we try to be someone were not and it spins out of control says Alyssa. When did you get so smart asks Shane as he looks at his sister. I don't know she replies as they hug.

Chapter 4: Final Jam

Alright Final Jam says Alyssa as she looks at the kids around her. This year has been great so much talent and here for you ladies and gentleman the Hasta La Vista Crew says Brown as he and Alyssa walked off the stage. They group performed and then came the It girls or aka Tess Tyler. Then Peggy and it was over. Just then the music went kind of funny. I will be right back says Brown as he walks over to the backstage. I wonder what that was about says Alyssa as she looks at her brother. I don't know says Shane as they continue to 

talk about who was the best at Final Jam. When all of a sudden Shane turns around. That's the song he says. So Mitchie is the girl says Nate. You think says Jason. Shane you should do something it's her way of saying sorry says Alyssa.

The next thing anyone knew Shane was singing along with Mitchie and everyone loved it. They finished the song off with a kiss. Everyone was cheering. Alright now it is time for the winner says Brown. And the winner is Peggy says Alyssa as she holds the trophy out to Peggy. Congratulations Peggy you were great says Shane and the group. Thank you says Peggy.

Now for I think everyone's favorite time of Final Jam is the final jam session says Alyssa a she takes a mic from her uncle. They begin singing and dancing. Soon enough the night was over. Just as they finished two people caught her eyes. Mom, Dad says Alyssa as she looks up at her brother. Don't worry about it says Shane as he hugs her.

Brown walked over to his sister and brother in law. What are you doing here asks Brown? We heard Shane was going to be here so we came to see him says his sister. What about your daughter Sam what about her asks Brown. I thought I told you to leave her in that rehab center says Sam. I couldn't so I brought her here instead and she has been fine ever since says Brown. No thanks to you says two voices. Shane darling how are you asks his mother as she reaches for her son. Don't touch me says Shane. Don't talk to your mother like that says his father. Well maybe she should act like a mother to both her children and then I will see her as my mother says Shane.

Shane you have to understand your sister isn't worth the time she will just bring you down and you don't want that your Connect Three's Shane Gray your living the dream she'll never have I mean come on she doesn't have any talent if you ask me says Sam. Well we didn't ask you did we says the second voice. Alyssa shouldn't you be in some hospital in a coma or something says her father. You know since you left I have been fine because I 

didn't have Uncle Brown pressuring me to be exactly like Shane he accepted me for being just me something you guys never could do snaps Alyssa. More like we didn't want to says her mother. Alyssa felt tears starting to form. Here we go again how about you go and do something stupid says Peter her father.

Alyssa turned around and ran off. She will never change says Sam. Unlike you she has changed and she has gotten better I am not about to let you come back into her life when she is finally making progress says Brown. Well we didn't come for her we came for our son says Peter. As of right now I'm not your son so you guys can get out says Shane as he turns to find Mitchie there. Hey she says. Hey have you see Alyssa he asks? Nate went after her I think she headed toward the lake maybe you should check there says Mitchie. Can you come with me asks Shane as he holds out his hand to her. Sure she says as she takes it and they head off.

Chapter 5: Talks and Future Plans

(Nate and Alyssa) Alyssa was sitting at the lake crying she didn't even notice Nate walk up behind her. Hey he says. She looks up with tears in her eyes. He sits next to her and puts his arms around her. She just cries into his chest. Your okay baby your alright says Nate. How can they be so mean their my parents they suppose to love each other their kids no matter what they do no matter who they become says Alyssa as she pulls away. Nate looks at her and wipes her tears away. You don't need them you have your brother back and your uncle Brown, Jason, Mitchie , Caitlyn and all the new friends you have made this year and you have me says Nate. She cracked a bit of a smile. All the people here love you and some of us might not be your actually family but we are your family now okay says Nate. Thanks Nate she says as she kisses him. I love you he says. I love you too she replies

(Mitchie and Shane) So your parents aren't exactly the nicest people says Mitchie. They weren't always that way but like me the fame changed them. They had a son who was in the spotlight and a daughter who didn't want the fame it wasn't her scene and they couldn't believe she would do that to them so they didn't want her for that and then she tried to kill herself and she was completely disowned by my parents and then my Uncle Brown took her in and no one called me because I was a jerk which was true at the time even if I wouldn't admit it. My sister is the only one I have and she didn't have anyone but my Uncle when she needed me the most says Shane as he looks at the ground as they walk to lake.

Shane she forgave you and you stuck up for her back there unlike your parents you love your sister and you want to be a part of her life and that is a step in the right direction says Mitchie. I don't think I would have know what to do if I had gotten a call telling me to come home because I had to bury my sister I wouldn't have been able to live with myself says Shane. But you didn't have to and now you have the time to make up for what you lost and 

don't take it for granted this time says Mitchie as they reach the lake to find Nate holding Alyssa and the couple just talking.

How long have they been together asks Mitchie? On and off since they started at Camp Rock Nate has been hopelessly in love with her since they met though she loves him just as much I think that is why she took us leaving so hard because she lost her brother and boyfriend at the same time as well as her best friend says Shane as he looks over at his sister. I think she is going to be fine because she has a amazing brother and a guy who loves her and even if Jason is Jason he is still her best friend and he still protects her just as you and Nate do says Mitchie. Your right says Shane as they walk up behind the couple.

Hey says Shane as they stand behind them. Nate and Alyssa turned. Hey replies the two. Are you alright asks Shane as he looks at Alyssa? I will be says Alyssa as she stands up and hugs her brother. I love you little sister he whispers as he hugs her. I love you too she 

replies as they pulled away. Just then Jason walked down to the dock. I have news says Jason.

What asks Nate? Well the record label wants Shane and Mitchie to perform that song they did on the tour this fall and your Uncle Brown said something about signing over custody of Alyssa to you or something like that says Jason. What asks the teens? I don't really know says Jason. Well what I said was that I was going to maintain primary custody and Shane was going to be the one taking care of her because I figured the girl might want to spend sometime with her brother and her friends says Brown. Seriously asks Alyssa. Seriously says Brown. The young girl ran over to her uncle and hugged him. Thank you so much she says as she hugs him. Your welcome but there will be rules to be followed just like when you were here no sharp objects and no sorts of pills other then medicine but when you do you are to be watched says Brown. Just like I always am says Alyssa as she looks at her uncle. You got that right he replies. Don't worry Uncle Brown we all will take good care 

of each other says Shane as he hugs his sister from behind. I know you will says Brown as he hugs both his niece and nephew.

O and Cailtyn is coming too says Jason out of nowhere and she just so happen to walk down to the dock at that time. Everyone just laughed. What asks Jason. Nothing Jase were just glad you're our Jason and nobody elses says Alyssa with a smile. Group hug he says. The group all hug him. Let's forget about the past and just think of the future because the past is in the past and tomorrow is yet to come so let's make it worth it says Alyssa with a huge smile. To the future says Shane as he looks at his friends. To new friends and old ones says Nate as he looks over at Alyssa then at everyone else. To new experiences says Mitchie and Caitlyn. To right now says Jason. To a family bond that will never be broken says Brown as he looks at all the kids. To us says the whole group with huge smiles as they broke the hug.

Chapter 6: Epilogue

(Few years later) Alyssa was sitting in the limo along with Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Brown. They were heading for the church her parents died in a car accident the week before. Alyssa hadn't seen them since Shane and Mitchie's wedding. She didn't even invite them to her wedding two years before. She was 24 now and she still heard there voices in her head just like she did for the first year after what happened at Camp Rock. She wanted to forget all they had down to her and be upset and not mad at them but she couldn't because even when they would call Shane on the holidays they would ask if he was still taking care of the charity case of a sister. By then she was running her own recording label along with Caitlyn.

Nate looked at his wife. Are you alright asks Nate? I'm fine she replies as she feels the limo come to a stop. We are here says Shane as he and Mitchie get out. Everyone else soon follows. They walked into the church behind the caskets. The service soon began.

The priest talked about their parents. Loving parents to two talented children and even though families fight the parents never stop loving says the priest. Alyssa felt all the anger surge through her. She wouldn't speak out because she knew better so she did the next best thing. She ran out of the church. Nate followed. She reached the outside of the church and she stopped. Nate walked out. They hated me and he makes them sound like saints says Alyssa. Nate let her rant. I know how mad I have been at them but I never hated them I never could I always knew deep down that I loved them even after all they did says Alyssa as she lets the tears fall. Nate wrapped his arms around her. Nate I never got to say goodbye because I was too stubborn to be the bigger person says Alyssa. They hurt they should have been the ones to apologize but they didn't get that chance says Nate as he holds her.

We should get back in there says Alyssa. Nate took her hand and they walked in. They went back to their seats and just stared. Shane looked at his sister tear stained face and he pulled her into a hug. She started to cry again. It's okay it's okay says Shane as he holds his little sister. I should have called them and forgave them even if they didn't want me Shane I miss them says Alyssa. I know I do to we are going to get through this I promise says Shane as he lets her go.

(Five months later) They were in the recording studio. Connect Three was recording their latest CD. Mitchie was down the hall recording her latest album as well. Alyssa didn't even noticed that they had finished. It had been a long day she was tired. Being four months pregnant will do that to a person. Nate walked out. Hey you alright asks Nate? I'm fine she replies. Tired asks Shane? A little she replies as she looks up at them. Maybe I should get you home seeing as we have a long day ahead tomorrow with camp starting says Nate. Alright she replies as she gets up.

Nate was driving home and he drove back by the cemetery. Stop says Alyssa. What asks Nate? I need to do something says Alyssa as she looks at her husband. Alright says Nate as he pulls into the cemetery and headed for a certain plot. She got out once the car stopped. She walked over to the plot. I don't even know why I came here I haven't been here since we buried you she says to the two headstones. I know I was hard to handle but it didn't mean I didn't love you guys and I did forgive you too bad you weren't around to hear it says Alyssa as she looks at her parent's gravestones. She turns and walks back to the car. Let's go home says Alyssa to Nate.

(10 years later) Kaley Elizabeth says Nate. Yes daddy asks the sleepy ten year old. Where here says her father. He opened the door. Wow Camp Rock she says as she looks around her. Just then her mother walked out of the main office. Mom says the ten year old as she runs over to her mother. Hey sweetie says Alyssa as she hugs her daughter. I have missed you says Kaley. I only left three days ago says her mother. The young girl laughed. 

Alyssa walked over to where Nate was standing. Hey stranger she says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Hey he says with a smile as he leans down and kisses her. Ew says a group of voices. The couple turns. It was Shane, Mitchie and their daughter Avril and then it was Caitlyn and Jason with their daughter and son Tammy and Zac.

This was her family and she wouldn't change it for the world. Let the summer begin says Shane as they walk to the beach Jam stage. Alright welcome campers are you ready to have some fun says Alyssa. Screams could be heard. Alright tonight is a night for you guys to get comfortable tomorrow classes begin says Mitchie. We also have a open mic night tonight so you can meet the people you will be spending your summer with says Shane. Alright go and get settled in says Nate as he looks at all the kids. He couldn't believe almost two decades ago he was one of those kids. Music was still his life but his family came first.

(that night) Nate and Alyssa along with everyone else were down by the lake. You remember the first time we all met and all the drama we all caused says Mitchie. You mean 

the drama you caused says Shane. Shane you had a hand in it to seeing as you were a jerk then says Alyssa with a smile. We have all changed since then and it was for the better says Nate as he wraps his arms around his wife. One thing that hasn't changed is who we were with says Jason with a smile as he holds Caitlyn. I don't think that will ever change says Shane as he kisses the side of Mitchie's head. To family says a voice. They all turned to Brown. To family they all replied with a smile as they were all pulled into a hug by Jason. They truly were a family.

Dont own Camp Rock


End file.
